Felix Fineas Faust
Felix Fineas Faust the Favorite, Noted of Boccob and First Prismagus, is a gnome wizard who just wants to experience the world. After spending the majority of his life at the University studying magic, he decided that the best way to get real-world experience with magic would be to, well, get real-world experience with magic. He promptly failed the strength check required to flip his desk, but successfully tipped over his chair before leaving. Take THAT, society! His mother does not know that he has left, and it's a bit of a sore subject. __TOC__ Appearance When you look at Faust, you can easily tell that he is not your average gnome. He appears somewhat gaunt, and has an unearthly pallor to his skin. So much so, that he appears almost... undead. Upon closer inspection, it looks like he was hanged by the neck. Also, you know, he seems to be dying. Like, actively. As in 1d4 rounds left to live. Despite this, he will claim that he is fine, and ask why people keep asking if he's alright. Previously, Faust had pale blue eyes and chestnut hair and a short, stylish beard. Currently, his eyes are quite strange, as his left eye shows what his right eye is looking at, while his right eye appears to be filled with swirling rainbows. His hair has changed in more subtle ways, staying chestnut but randomly shifting slightly in hue through the color spectrum. After his clothing animated and attacked him, his shirt was abandoned as a warning to the rest of his clothes. He wears garishly colorful pants fashioned from shiftweave and fashionable boots, as well as a Robe of the Archmagi fashioned to look similar to a bathrobe. Li'l Mephy, his raven familiar, usually chills on his head. Personality Has a passion for learning magic, and a strong desire to experience the wonders of the world first-hand. He has great respect for the order of the world and the laws of magic, but is more open-minded when it comes to the rules of society. Faust craves magical power, and would also like a bit of the other kinds of power as well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. Abilities Faust can cast high-level magic, but he never got around to specializing. Upon discovering the wonders of Prismatic Spray, he made sure he had that shit in his repertoire at all times. The colors! So wonderful. As an Archmage, Faust enjoys his ability to make magic his bitch. Notable uses of his High Arcanas include turning Prismatic Spray into a rainbow. As the first Prismagus, Faust is set on a path leading toward possible insanity and definite mastery of all that Prismatic Spray has to offer. At the very least, he can cast Mage's Magnificent Mansion, so if he's horribly incompetent during the day he can make up for it by providing a nice place to sleep at night. Weaknesses Faust likes to think he doesn't have any. He does. Together, Faust and Mephy once rolled three consecutive 2's on Knowledge (Planar) checks. So good at this, you guys. History Spent most of his life at the University, but then left unceremoniously to experience the world out from behind his books. He was a famous spell designer for a period of time, and is quite excited when anyone either knows or casts Prismatic Spray. Even enemies. In Eon While most of the party was on an away mission, Faust accidentally wandered into their camp and met Cicero, who misinterpreted Faust offering his services to the party, mistaking him for a prostitute. Upon realizing what had happened, Faust thought this was hilarious, and has since provided the party with repeated use of Mage's Magnificent Mansion, which he refers to lovingly as the Pimphaus. After the party walked into a trap, Faust barely escaped death twice before being knocked unconscious, shielded from multiple explosions from Cicero, and finally died when Cicero had to save himself. Once the party was safe in Goneril, Faust was resurrected, thereby checking death off of his bucket list, and later got to bro out with Barron Ganth a bit. Faust ended Season 15: Snowstorm Prime by redirecting Talnec's Disjunction back at Kanye's mother, simultaneously saving the day and finally earning Leilah's trust (maybe). After two seasons of travelling with the company, the officers realized that Faust never actually signed a contract, and had technically been working as a prostitute for the party for quite some time. This was rectified with an actual, official contract naming Faust as the company's offical Happiness Officer, or HO for short. Part of his contract is that he must visit Semna occasionally to flaunt his colorful outfits. Noteable Twos Felix Fineas Faust has had some entertaining twos. *The next time Faust would wake up, he would be covered in grass. He was promptly knocked unconscious by a demon, so this happened quite quickly. *Faust smells strongly of garlic in the presence of vampires. This has not yet happened, but he knows. HE KNOWS. *Faust's left eye shows the image of what his right eye is looking at. *Faust's clothing sprung from his body and attacked him. His shirt was defeated by a magic missile, and abandoned as a warning to the rest of his clothes, which may or may not still be alive. *Faust's bones are like rubber. He is now quite flexible. *Li'l Mephy was NOTED after one of three consecutive K(planar) checks. *Faust blames all of his failures on his upbringing. Sorry, Mom. *People who interact Faust believe that he is dying. *The next time Faust said his name, he would go insane. This triggered almost immediately. *Faust takes nonlethal damage from cold weather and cannot be killed by it. *Faust craves charcoal, sulfur, and saltpeter. *Faust appears to be undead. This has been confirmed to make him undetectable to lifesense, and he does not detect as either living or undead. *Faust has titanium vertebra. *Faust believes that he is an assassin from the future. *Faust sounds like he is wearing full plate (-6 to move silently). *When Faust dies, it will be discovered that he actually died centuries ago. *Faust appears to have been hanged by the neck. *Faust believes that he is ten times older than he actually is. Noted of Boccob Faust is very good at praying, despite the fact that some of his prayers consist of asking Boccob "Woah, did you see that? Shiiiiit." This manifests through the fact that half of the time Faust prays, Thomas rolls either 1, 2, or 100 on the 1d100. *Faust asked for advice before entering Pelor's puzzle-dungeon temple, and Boccob actually answered, telling Faust not to look into the Mirror of True-Seeing while inside. *Faust checks his wisdom each round or decides it's all pointless (prayer 2). *Boccob has given Faust random minimalist bits of advice, and expressed general feelings of pleasure regarding Faust. After praying to Boccob and getting a general warm, fuzzy feeling, Faust gave himself the title "the Favorite, Noted of Boccob." *A Lantern of Piercing Light (dubbed Boccob's Brilliant Beacon) appeared in Faust's hands. This occured while working on a puzzle involving lanterns, appropriately enough. This lantern pierces all forms of magical darkness (except the Dark Lantern, which causes a rave-like effect where the lanterns' light meets), and once per day there is a 25% chance that Boccob cares enough to grant a +1 bonus on any d20 roll, if he cares enough. Relationships The Company Ashra: Squidbro is a pretty cool guy(?). S/he gave me a job and doesn't afraid of anything. Also, Ashra puts up with my shit and actually seems to like me, surprisingly enough. We are now Lantern Buddies, although her lantern is definitely more interesting than mine. Leilah: Too srs bsns for my taste, but too powerful/important/scary to mess with. Definitely respect, and want to make a good impression on her. Probably failing to do so. Being able to redirect Talnec's Disjunction is definitely a good start. Icania: Awesome as a robot, but now that he's human he's getting a bit creepy. Still, he encourages magical shenanigans. Galland: Fun times all around. He asked me to teach him some magic, but how do you fuck up color spray that much? Bees are not a color! Wait, what? He got shot? Sonofa- Nerdin: A bit serious, and rather quite. He was alright, though. Weird that he isn't himself anymore. Lloyd: Used to be Nerdin, I guess? Was there ever an actual Nerdin? This guy seems okay, though. Wait, where'd he go? The Girl with No Name: She seems pretty cool for a lich. Faust don't judge, though. Is she immune to friendship? Let's find out... Well, shit. She shot Galland. Awkward... Das Rutshig: He's a sword, I guess. Quite friendly. Doesn't seem that sharp, though. (Puns! Ha.) John: She's... I don't even. Apparently she was what was powering Das Rutshig or something. Now I know not to put swords into illithid psychoplane-pod things. Einsof: Easy to mess with. If he shares eyesight with you, just close your eyes every once in a while. Drives him nuts. Reon: Interesting, but distant. Kind of glad he's gone, he gave me the heebie-jeebies. Always sad to see a friend(?) leave, though. Rostan: I know I said that it's always sad to see a friend leave, but this guy... I'm not sure why Ashra kept him around. Cicero: Genuinely miss him. He was always fun, and I never knew what to expect from him. Others Barron Ganth: Bros, much to the Company's surprise. Mother: I don't want to talk about this anymore. External Links Pictures, related pics, links go here!